


You're my favorite secret

by Valufics



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Love, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics
Summary: Even years later, nothing can keep Lu and Valerio apart. Not even Lu being engaged to another man.
Relationships: Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	You're my favorite secret

“ _We can’t be late Emiliano, please hurry up_.” Lu tried her hardest to whisper while her fiancé attempted to wrapped up his work call that was supposed to last for 10 minutes but ran longer than an hour. She rolled her eyes as he held up his finger for what seemed like the hundredth time. She didn’t even understand why he had to deal with work when it was Christmas Eve, but then again being the successful lawyer he was, he didn’t take breaks.

They were supposed to be at her parents’ house in the next 30 minutes and although Lu mended things with her father a few years ago when she returned to Spain, she always felt like she had to walk on eggshells around him. Being late wasn’t something she wanted to do after all her hard work repairing the damage of that one-night years ago.

-

_So, you’re all grown up?_

_You didn’t want to see it and neither did I. But I am._

_Very well. Then from now on you will live like an adult. Until you turn 18, I’m legally obligated to provide you with food, shelter and that’s it. You can forget about money, luxury shopping sprees and expensive universities._

_What is this?_

_You said you were an adult and when you turn 18, I want you out of this house._

-

“Okay, done!” Emiliano finally hit end call and finished noting something down before getting up in search for his blazer. His voice pulling her away from her not so pleasant flashback.

“I have it,” She shook her head knowing him too well as the grey blazer jacket hung from her index finger. He laughed before taking it from her and placing a kiss on her cheek. He slipped it on as she fixed his tie.

“You look gorgeous, as always” He grinned at her eying her outfit before leaning in to kiss her lips softly, she smiled kissing him back.

When she first met Emiliano, she wasn’t so sure anything would really happen between them. Not because she wasn’t attracted to him or anything like that. He was really every girls dream, his dark black hair and beautiful green eyes, his charismatic personality. The persistence he had to make her his. She had no other option but to give in. Even if her heart was somewhere else. Somewhere it shouldn’t still be, somewhere it never left.

“Okay no more wasting time. Grab the flowers, will you?” She rushed to grab her coat and purse as he nodded following her orders. He grabbed his car keys opening the door for her as they both walked out to his luxury sports car getting in.

“Is Valerio going to be there? I really hope so,” He laughed to himself putting the car in reverse before driving. Lu glanced down at the flowers on her lap before looking out the car window. Since the moment she introduced Emiliano to her family, him and Valerio hit it off, which always made her uncomfortable. Mostly because if Emiliano or anyone for that matter found out her and Valerio were still sleeping together, things would hit the fan. She also didn’t quite understand how Valerio could be so buddy-buddy with him without feeling guilty.

“Lu?” Emiliano glanced over at her before looking back at the road.

“What? Sorry, yea he should be there? Not sure honestly.” She didn’t want to seem too certain as if they hadn’t been texting for days anticipating seeing each other.

“You didn’t ask him the other day when you guys got lunch together?” He questioned.

“Oh yea, I did. He is, I completely forgot.” She cleared her throat laughing it off. Her and Valerio would “get lunch” once or twice a week depending on their schedules. It was believable enough, half-siblings did that.

“Thank God,” He laughed once more “I feel like it’s a less serious atmosphere when he’s around, I mean don’t get me wrong, I love to talk about work, but that’s all your father does. Its exhausting.” Lu laughed softly at his comment and shook her head. Her father was always like that. Work and money were the most important things to him.

“Yea tell me about it,” She continued to look out the window.

“Also, please don’t hate me, but a client of mine is supposed to call a little later and I might need to leave early to deal with it…” His voice was cautious as he glanced over at Lu.

“Emiliano. Really? Its Christmas Eve.” She looked over at him in her most serious face. Of course, she had to play the annoyed fiancé right now, but she had already predicted this.

“I know babe,” He sighed “I’m sorry. You know how work is. You can stay, I’m sure Valerio will drop you off at home afterwards.” She slightly smiled to herself. _That’s the plan_. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He placed his hand on her thigh softly stroking it.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” She shook her head taking his hand from her thigh holding it for a moment before giving him a smile. He pulled up to stunning modern style home parking the car next to the other luxurious cars.

“Are you upset with me?” He turned off the car looking over at her giving her his full attention.

“No, of course not,” She kissed his hand “I know how work is. I’m not upset.” He leaned over to kiss her lips softly as she kissed him back for a second before pulling away.

“Come on, let’s go inside. I don’t want to be late.” He nodded as they both exited the car walking inside.

Lu’s mother greeted them at the door walking them into the living room area where the rest of the guests mingled.

“Emiliano!” Felipe, Lu’s father, walked over to hug him but within seconds dragged him to talk work, per usual. He gave Lu an “I saw this coming” smile as she laughed. She glanced around looking for one person in specific.

“Happy holidays family of mine!” Not even a minute later the door opened, and Valerio’s voice was heard through the house. Lu couldn’t help but grin as he walked in. He made his way around to say his hi and happy holidays before handing the wine bottle he brought to Lu’s mother hugging her.

“Had to save the best for last,” He smiled coming up to Lu hugging her picking her up off the ground and spinning her around.

“Val! Put me down, my skirt!” She couldn’t help but giggle like a child as she attempted to cover her behind.

“ _You look so fucking sexy,_ ” He whispered in her ear before putting her back down. Her tongue trailed her lower lip before slightly biting it looking at him. She attempted to fix her skirt as their eyes didn’t leave each other’s gaze.

“Valerio! Hey man,” Emiliano came up from behind her to hug Valerio causing her to slightly jump.

“My man! Long time no see!” Valerio hugged him back patting his back. Lu slightly rolled her eyes at the weird friendship that they’d formed but thought its better than Emiliano being suspicious of anything, so she let it be.

“How are the wineries?” Emiliano asked him as he put his arm around Lu leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“Great, I actually brought a bottle with me, lets open it?” Valerio glanced at Emiliano’s hand around Lu but did his best to ignore it. Over time he had to work on his jealousy. There was no point to it when Lu was now engaged, and they had the same talk about not being able to be anything serious for the 1000 time.

-

_“You’re engaged?!” Valerio grabbed Lu’s hand in disbelief. She had been dating Emiliano for a year and a half now, but he didn’t see this coming or maybe he just kept trying to deny it._

_“Val. Don’t act so shocked. You knew this would happen.” She sighed pulling her hand away crossing her arms uncomfortable._

_“I just,” He groaned frustrated turning away from her trying to keep it together. “I don’t know. I don’t even know what to say right now.”_

_“Hey, relax. Nothing’s going to change between us. I promise.” She walked up behind him rubbing his back with both hands before wrapping them around his waist. He turned around to look at her wrapping his arms around her before sighing once more._

_“It’s not just that, Lu. Just knowing you’ll be by his side every night. The thought of him touching you. You don’t get it,” He pulled her closer as he leaned his head back looking up. “It kills me inside.” He looked back into her eyes._

_“Maybe you should start seeing someone? It could be good for you,” She caressed his cheek softly using her thumb. “I don’t want you upset.”_

_“I can’t, I don’t want to.” He shook his head leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I only want you.”_

-

“Let’s do it!” Emiliano nodded taking Lu’s hand following Valerio to the kitchen where he pulled out the bottle of wine from the fridge and poured them each a glass. They all cheered before taking a sip.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Emiliano took another sip enjoying the wine. “Isn’t it good?” He looked over at Lu whose eyes were glued to Valerio.

“Yea, I really like it,” She cleared her throat smiling back at Emiliano.

“How’s the new apartment, Valerio?” Emiliano questioned looking back over at him.

“I love it, It’s beautiful. You guys should come by some time to check it out.” He suggested glancing over at Lu who had already spent a good amount of time there.

“We’d love to, just let us know when!” Emiliano ecstatically responded.

“Okay everyone! Let’s sit down for dinner.” Lu’s mother peeked into the kitchen getting their attention. Emiliano took Lu’s hand once more leading her out of the kitchen as Valerio followed behind.

He pressed his lips together looking around for a brief moment before reaching under her skirt to grab her ass softly. She slightly jumped in surprise before looking back at him with wide eyes as he shot her a smirk.

“Everything okay?” Emiliano looked back at her as they reached the table taking their seats.

“Yea of course,” She smiled leaning in to peck his cheek.

Valerio took a seat to the right of her as Emiliano sat on the left. Without wasting any time Valerio placed his hand on Lu’s thigh squeezing it softly. Her body tensed up as she shot him a look hoping no one noticed.

“ _Relax_ ” He chuckled leaning over to whisper to her. She took a small deep breath letting it out.

“Lu? You look a little flushed? Are you feeling alright?” Emiliano slightly frowned looking over at her.

“Yes, yea! I’m fine. Just a little warm,” She cleared her throat giving him a fake smile before placing her hand on top of Valerio’s so he wouldn’t move it anywhere.

“ _You’re no fun,”_ He leaned over once more to whisper. She slightly rolled her eyes as she picked up her fork.

Dinner was filled with chatter and lots of laughs. Lu couldn’t help but be glad that her father admired Emiliano so much. As much as she felt guilty for using him, he served his purpose well.

Emiliano’s phone started to vibrate with a call, so he quickly got up excusing himself to answer. Lu finally let go of Valerio’s hand that was pressed on her thigh the entire evening allowing him to softly stroke it with him thumb. She looked over at him anticipating the moment they’d be alone together.

“I’m sorry babe, I have to head out.” Emiliano returned to lean over her shoulder kissing her cheek. “Valerio, could you drop her off later? I have to take care of some work” His facial expression disappointed.

“Hey, no worries, of course,” Valerio gave him a smile before getting up to hug him farewell before sitting back down placing his hand in the same position. Emiliano made his rounds around the table saying bye to everyone before returning to Lu.

“I’ll see you at home,” He kissed her lips “I love you.”

“Love you.” Lu slightly smiled kissing him back as he then walked off. She looked back over at Valerio who she could tell was hurt but did his best to hide it. He removed his hand off her thigh, but she grabbed it holding onto it intertwining their fingers. He gave her a slight smile wishing he was the one who could publicly kiss her or show her any type of affection at all.

Lu helped her mother clean up as Valerio gave their father the latest about work.

“Ready to go?” Lu stepped out of the kitchen grabbing her purse. She went up to hug her father goodbye as Valerio did the same before walking out.

They both got into his upgraded black convertible as he turned on the car pulling out of the driveway.

“Finally,” He stopped down the road to grab Lu and pull her in crashing his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss leaning forward kissing him back deeply. He slides his hand deep into her hair gripping it softly as she places her hand on his cheek. Her tongue trailed at his lower lip as he let it enter the kiss meeting his. She moaned softly moving her hand down to softly grip at his shirt pulling him closer.

“Let’s get to my place before I end up fucking you in this car.” He growled pulling away from the kiss.

“What’s wrong with that?” She bit her lower lip and smirked.

“I forget how kinky you are sometimes,” He laughed “let me at least park us somewhere not so noticeable” He drove further down to a forested area parking the car.

Lu didn’t even hesitate to pull him back in kissing him deeply. He smirked into the kiss pulling her closer adjusting his seat further from the steering wheel before pulling her onto his lap. She straddled him as he placed his hands on both sides of her thighs. He slowly slid them up her skirt to grab her ass softly causing her to moan.

She reached for his pants to unbutton them slowly undoing the zipper. He broke away from the kiss helping her push them down along with his boxers letting his hardness out.

She bit her lip once more taking it into her hand stroking it. He groaned at her soft touch as his eyes locked on to hers. He moved one hand to her head pulling her in for another kiss before letting it slide down to her neck slightly choking her. He knew she loved that.

She moaned into the kiss before pulling away to look at him as his hand lingered around her neck using his thumb to stroke it.

“I want you, now.” She said as he looked into her lust filled eyes. He groaned before swiftly moving his hand to her underwear pushing it to the side lifting her and lowering her on to his dick. A loud moan escaped her lips as she felt him fill her up. She slowly began to ride up and down him.

“ _Fuck Lu,”_ He growled into her ear as his hands gripped her hips helping her motions. Their eyes gazing at one another, he moved one hand back to her neck grabbing it before slowly sliding it up running his thumb over her soft lips. She opened her mouth allowing it in to suck on it. He watched her in awe as she continued to bounce on him. He moved his hand back down to her neck grabbing it to pull her in kissing her hard.

She moaned again as he squeezed her neck harder lifting hips meeting her thrusts. He could feel himself getting close.

“ _Val, I’m going to cum”_ She whined leaning her head back in pleasure not stopping her rhythm.

“ _Cum for me!”_ He growled running his hand down her throat moving it to her hips lifting them to thrust into her harder and faster.

“ _Oh fuck! Val! Harder!”_ She moaned loudly gripping him as her walls clenched around his dick sending him over the edge. He came into her hard as she collapsed onto his chest breathless.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Lu looked up at him, she placed a soft kiss on his lips before crawling back to the passenger seat adjusting her skirt.

“I wish I could just take you home with me,” He said fixing his pants looking over at her.

“Me too Val, you know how much I’d love to do that.” She slightly smiled.

“Then let’s just do it, tell Emiliano you got tired and you’re staying at my place.” He took her hand squeezing it softly hoping she’d said yes.

“Val…” She sighed giving him a serious look.

“Come on, why not?” He groaned frustrated. He knew it wasn’t the most perfect plan, but they both knew Emiliano wouldn’t suspect anything. No one ever does.

“I don’t want to start doing that and it becomes a habit, one I won’t be able to shake off. I know this is hard for you, it’s hard for me too, but we’ve already agreed that this is all that can happen between us.” The words hurt her, but they were true.

“I know, I just…” He shook his head upset, pulling his hand away from her. “Forget it.” He turned that car back on to get back on the road.

“Are you really being like this right now, Val?” She looked over at him annoyed. They had this conversation a million times and he was acting like it was easy for her.

“I’m just over it Lu,” He didn’t even glance at her. He couldn’t. His heart hurt and he didn’t know how to handle it, he knew he’d never get what he wanted.

“What does that mean??” Her voice shaky. A wave of panic hitting her body.

He stayed silent trying to contemplate if to say what was on his mind. He knew if he said it there might not be a way to go back.

“Val. Answer me.” She said sternly still staring at him.

“Maybe we should just end this. For good. You can go on with your life, be happy with Emiliano and I’ll just…figure myself out.” He finally spoke, his voice monotone. He arrived at Lu’s apartment and parked, but still didn’t look at her.

“You know that’s not what I want,” She tried her best not to get emotional and stop the tears. “Why are you being like this right now?”

“I just can’t continue to do this, it’s not fair to me. I don’t think I can ever get over it.” His gaze looking out the window in front of him.

“Look at me, Val.” She demanded, but he didn’t budge. Tears filling up her eyes. Her anger causing her to lean up using one hand to grab his face, so he’d be looking at her.

“I love you and only you. Don’t do this.” She looked him in the eyes, but he pulled away from her grip.

“If you really felt like that, you wouldn’t be with him, Lu! You’re being selfish!” His anger got the best out of him. She stared at him for a few minutes taken aback at his words.

“Fine, if that’s what you want. It’s done,” She wiped some falling tears and grabbed her purse. “Don’t fucking call or text me anymore then.” She opened the car door slamming it hard behind her walking up to the front of her house. She leaned against the front door breaking down in tears. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out and it may never heal.

He watched as she walked away. He couldn’t stop himself from breaking down as well. He didn’t know if he just made the worst mistake by letting her go, but he felt like he had to. Nothing hurt more than seeing the woman he loved unconditionally on someone else’s arm, living the life he wishes he did.

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers!  
> hope you guys liked this story, I was kinda thinking of giving it another chapter, but I'll still think about it.  
> let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
